Two Can Keep A Secret
by T.S.A.M
Summary: A/U - pre-show: 16 years old Veronica Mars loses her family to find one waiting for her in Neptune. She comes to town with nothing but the clothes on her back - and a secret in her pocket.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Two Can Keep A Secret (1 of ?)**

**Author: **T.S.A.M

**Pairings: **All from show - LoVe takes the prize tho (eventually)

**Summary: **AU Pre-show. New York born Veronica Mars loses her whole family to find she is actually the daughter of Neptune California's billionaire Jake Kane. She comes to town with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a secret in her pocket. But in Neptune, how long can a secret stay a secret?

**Spoilers: **Whole show, but will be changing details as I go along…So be prepared.

PLEASE REVIEW.

**A/N - I am breaking a big rule of mine on this story - I havent actually finished writing it...I usually fully write out a story before posting, to avaoid long long LONG chapter updates, as well as the chance I may get bored and leave the story unfinished. Well, I do have it planned, from beginning to end, which is a step up - **

**But i just really wanted to post a story...its been SO long. So....REVIEW! ;)**

_____________________________________

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Veronica Mars was one very angry little girl.

That was the very first thing Cliff realized, introducing himself as her fathers old friend, and lawyer. The second thing was that she was very much alone in this world.

A world he was here to drop bombs on. If there was any other way - anything else he could do, he would be doing it.

"Veronica -"

"I'm not leaving New York." The sixteen year old interrupted, not looking up at him. Cliff sighed and tried again.

"With your mother…gone and your father -" This time he stopped himself. He couldn't even say it.

"You mean with my mother being a heartless bitch, and my dad getting killed _all in the line of duty_?" She spat at him. For a moment, she reminded him of an angry kitten. All hissing, teeth and claws.

"Yes." He cleared his throat.

"Why are you here?" She started in on him again. "I mean, really, who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Your father…Veronica, he was a good friend of mine."

"I've never seen you before."

"You have." He grimaced. "You were a lot…smaller then." He made the motion in the size of a baby. "I knew your parents back when they lived in Neptune."

"Neptune?"

"California?"

"Never heard of it.' She shrugged. Cliff winced inwardly. This was bad news. "So you came all the way out from good ole' Cali to, what? Give your condolences?"

"I was also your parents lawyer."

"You don't look like any lawyer I've ever seen."

"Ah. That's the difference between New York and Neptune."

"Just the lawyers? Because I was lead to believe they were _all_ lying pack of shits, no matter where they came from."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Why does everybody always ask me that?"

Cliff reached into his bag, and fingered the well worn letter. Slowly, he pulls it out, before sliding it across the table. Veronica looked up at him expectantly.

"This is yours."

She takes it without words, and inspects the envelope. All it says is _Veronica_. She looks back at him.

"And this is what, exactly?"

"It's a letter."

"Um, duh?"

"From your mother."

Immediately her spitfire attitude dissipated, and she looked so small and alone. Cliff had to resist the urge to pull her in to an embrace…She wouldn't appreciated it, and he knew that.

"My…my mom?" Her finger played with the edges.

"Before you open that…" She looked up at him with bright eyes and he felt a pain in his stomach. He was a horrible person. An awful, awful man. "I just though you should know, I already know what it says….And that the contents of the letter are why I'm here."

He stood, backing out of the room, giving her space.

It was another ten minutes before the door to the office opened again. Her face was pinched as if someone had just punched her in the gut. _And in a way, some one just had._ She had the letter crumpled up in her fists, and there were still tear tracks on her face.

"This…" She shook the fist that held the letter. "Is bullshit." She ground out. She shook her head and made her way to the door out of the building. "I'm not going with you…Don't try to find me again."

Cliff watched as she left. Chasing her wouldn't do either of them any good. All considered, she had taken it pretty well.

It's not everyday you find out your fathers not your father.

~*~*~*~*~

It only took him three days to track her down again. He had to admit - she was good. Obviously, growing up on the lower east side had taught the girl some street smarts. It had made her tough.

However, she was still young. And she had just lost everyone she cared about, on top of discovering she may actually be the billionaire Jake Kane's illegitimate love child.

Child services had been checking with all of her known friends and friends of friends. Cliff didn't expect them to find her there anyway. She would go into hiding but…

Keith had told him it was her insatiable curiosity that always got the best of her.

And that was how he found her. He left a picture of her at all the local libraries (and a few non-local), telling them to keep an eye out for someone looking through old records or news papers. Sure enough, three days later, she was spotted in The New York City library.

Cliff received the call, but didn't go to her right away. He waited outside, following her once he saw her exit the building on foot. He followed her all the way to an apartment building, and watched as she buzzed her way in.

Room 43C.

Getting in was easier than he had expected. Another girl, likely younger than Veronica, had held the door for him. _What kinda place was this?_

Simple answer was shithole. It smelled funky, and Cliff was afraid he'd catch a disease if her touched anything. There was screaming coming from at least three rooms he had passed on his way up the stairs. He'd had to step over what he could only imagine was a drugged out young man. There was no way he was leaving her here.

As he rounded the hall, one of the doors opened. It's was Veronica. He hid.

"Sorry, Sar. I can't believe I forgot the milk. I'll be back in ten, okay?"

He couldn't make out the response, but Veronica had laughed.

"Aren't I always careful?"

He waited for her to come past him, but after a few moments, he realized that that was not going to happen. He peaked his head back around the corner. She was gone. Probably down the back stairs.

He made his was to room 43C, knocking on the door.

"What did you forget your key…." The woman who opened the door trailed off, once seeing he was not Veronica.

"Sarah Killroy?" She nodded. "I'm Cliff McCormack."

The woman let him into her apartment wordlessly.

~*~*~*~*~*

Veronica Mars shifted the grocery bag from one hand to the other. It was a long walk to the convenience store and back, and the milk seemed to be getting heavier. She hadn't even made it to the door when she stopped dead.

If front of her stood Sarah, looking extremely guilty, beside a car that appeared to be…full of all her belongings.

"Sarah? What's going…"

Then she spotted Cliff. She let out a gasp, before turning a betrayed look on her friend.

"What did you do?!"

"She didn't do anything, Veronica. I followed _you._" Cliff stopped her from attacking the poor girl.

"Bastard." She spun on her heel.

"Don't run Veronica." His voice caused her to pause. "There's no point. If you run, you'll have every beat cop from here to Brooklyn out looking for you."

"For a run away?" She snorted. "Nice try. You forget, my father _was_ a cop."

"Exactly. The runaway daughter of a fallen officer?" He shook his head. "They'd have you in lock up by the end of the night."

"You underestimate me."

"People do that a lot?"

She just glared at him, pushing past both Cliff and Sarah. She got into the passenger side seat, but not before shooting Sarah another dirty look.

"Can we leave now? I am so _done_ here." she snarled.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and Cliff patted her shoulder awkwardly. She just nodded at him.

"Can you…just make sure she's okay. Please." At his solemn nod, she made her way back inside, while he got into the car. Veronica didn't look at him, staring out her window. He sighed pulling away.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your friend."

"Friend?" she snorted.

'Yes, friend. What was she supposed to do? She's got a kid…If she was found attributing to the delinquency of a minor she would have been-"

"I know what woulda happened to her. Why do you think I had everything packed? I was gonna be outta there tonight."

"I already knew you had been there Veronica. If she had tried to say different, they would have had to book her."

"Where are we going?" she changed the topic.

"The airport."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to drive across the country with an angry teenage girl?"

"You think you're funny?" She arched her brow.

"We're going to Neptune." He broke to her.

"Why?"

"You _know_ why Veronica."

"No, not really I don't. I mean, Lianne leaves me a letter saying this Jake Kane guy is really my father, and what? Everyone just take that at face value?"

His fingers tighten on the steering wheel. "Not quite."

"Start talking Lawyer boy."

"There…There was a paternity test done. Just before your mother…Lianne took off."

"So…My dad?" Tears sprang to her eyes. _How could her dad not be her dad? He was her world, her protector…Wasn't it enough he was dead? Did they __**have **__to take away her last connection to him?_ "He knew?"

"He told _me_." Pause. "I shipped the results to Mr. Kane a week before I found you. He's…They are making a place in their home for you Veronica."

She wiped her eyes violently. "They?"

"Jake is married. Celeste - that's his wife. She might be a tad…cold."

"Finding out your husband had a bastard brat? I really don't blame her." How could she? She had never met these people, and she already hated them. Makes sense that they wouldn't want her anymore than she wanted them.

"They've got two kids, around your age. Lily - she's the oldest. And Duncan - you guys are the same age."

"The same age? They…they were having an affair while they were both married?" She slammed her head against the headrest. "This is so fucked up."

"You probably should curb your language…" She gave him a dirty look. "Neptune isn't New York, Veronica -"

"Call me V."

"Huh?"

"In the past three minute you've said my name a dozen times. My friends…People I like call me V. I like you Cliff."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"My da…God…My _dad_ though highly of you. Or you wouldn't be here. I trust his instincts."

"Oh."

"So…kids, huh? Like siblings? Great. Just what I _always_ wanted." Sarcasm. How did it go? The best defence was a good offence?

~*~*~*~*~

**And that's the story of how I came to be standing outside of the Kane **_**estate.**_** Can you imagine? Veronica Mars, heiress. This place was bigger than our entire apartment building. Who needs this much space?**

She waited nervously as Cliff knocks at the door. She doesn't know why she's nervous. She certainly doesn't care if these people _like _her or not.

The door opens to reveal both Jake and Celeste.

Jake looked at her in wonder as Celeste froze her with her glare.

**Gulp.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Word Count: 1884

Story: 1884


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Two Can Keep A Secret (2 of ?)

**Author: **T.S.A.M

**Pairings: **All from show - LoVe takes the prize tho (eventually)

**Summary: **AU Pre-show. New York born Veronica Mars loses her whole family to find she is actually the daughter of Neptune California's billionaire Jake Kane. She comes to town with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a secret in her pocket. But in Neptune, how long can a secret stay a secret?

**Spoilers: **Whole show, but will be changing details as I go along…So be prepared.

**Previously in TCKaS:**

_After the death of her father and the disappearance of her mother, a suddenly alone Veronica is shocked to discover her biological is not who she thought. Cliff McCormick, her fathers (Keith) lawyer from Neptune, tracks her down and brings her to the Kane estate. _

___________________________________

~*~*~*~*~

_Gotta lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_~*~*~*~*~_

After, oh, about ten seconds after the door closed behind Veronica, she began to miss Cliff. Okay, he was kind strange but not in a bad way.

And even his nervous chatter had been better than the silence. Jake just kept staring at her. Celeste had snarled at the help to take her bags to her new room before pouring herself a drink. Veronica briefly wondered what they would think of her if she ask for one.

"So…Where's my room?" She asked instead.

Veronica's voice snapped Jake put of whatever stupor he was in.

"Room? Right! Your room." He moved and motioned for her to follow. "This way."

Veronica pulled her shoulder bag up as she followed him through the large home. They had gone up two pairs of stairs and passed at least a dozen doors before Jake lead her into what she guessed was her new bedroom.

Big? No. Huge? God, yes. She was pretty sure the bed was the size of her old kitchen. She wandered around, seeing her boxes on the other side of her. She dropped her bag on to the bed.

The bed. Oh, wow. It was one of those kinda beds you only see in movies. Princesses usually inhabit them. Later, she would have to inspect under the mattress to find the hidden pea. Her hand slid along the bottom of the bed. Silk blankets.

It was nothing like her water bed, and warm wool blankets back in New York. Veronica shook her head. She hated thinking about New York. When ever she though about New York, she was forced to think about how much she missed her father. About her mother abandoning her to a new 'family'. About the night -

She felt fingers clutch her shoulder abruptly and she jumped away.

"_Don't touch me!_" She snarled, making sure she was across the room from Jake Kane. He looked a little shocked. She continued to glare at him, her heart pounding in her chest. The blood rushed through her head, making it hard to hear what he said next.

"Sorry, I just…" He hesitated. "You look like her." He was staring at again. Veronica willed herself to calm down. She was fine. Every_thing_ was fine.

"Her?" She slowly brought herself back into the conversation at hand.

"Your mother."

The words made her stop cold. She could practically feel her insides freeze as her lip came up in a silent snarl.

"We're not going to talk about her. _Ever._" She thought for a moment, a false smile crossing her face. "In fact, let's not talk at all."

"Sorry?" Her abrupt change in attitude confused him.

"Just let me leave." She spoke as if it were no big deal. "I don't want any of this, and you sure as hell don't want me. So why don't we just…pre-"

"No, Veronica." To his benefit, he did look like he understood her. Well, she had to at least try. "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't make me stay here."

He gave her a humorless smile. "I have enough money - I can do anything." He sighed. "Duncan and Lily should be home from school soon. You'll be joining them at school on Monday." He turned away from herm to make his way out the door. He stopped. "Welcome home, Veronica."

Those were his parting words.

"_I have enough money - I can do anything." _Those words make her sick. Bastard.

And for the first time in four days - Veronica was left alone with her thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duncan glowered at his parents from his spot on the couch. _Hey, so, you have a new sister. Did we mention she's from an affair I had with a married woman while I was married to your mother? Yeah, she'll be living with us from now on._

Not exactly the best conversation to have with you children. Jake handled it with quiet embarrassment. Celeste handled it with scotch.

Lily just sat in shock, her mouth hanging open. "That…Is…So…" Her mouth tipped into a smile. "Awesome!" She squealed.

Her brother gave her a dirty look.

"What?" She laughed. "I always wanted a baby sister."

"She's sixteen, Lily."

"Eh.' She shrugged at her father. "I'll take what I can get." She slapped her knee. "Today totally rocks!"

"Lil!" Duncan growled at her.

"No worries, donut!" She mussed with his hair. "I won't forget I loved you first." She turns to her father. "Her room is across from mine, right? "

"Yes, but Lily…"

But she was already gone. Duncan shot another dark look to his father, before heading to the kitchen. Celeste took another drink from her tumbler.

"Well…That went well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily wasn't sure what it was she expected to find in her new sister, but Veronica Mars, was _not_ it.

And that was SO far from disappointing.

The girl stood there in her pink shirt, dark blue jean skirt, and combat boots, hand on her hip, giving Lily a calculating stare. And if she had had a modest bone in her body, Lily may have been intimidated.

But instead, she instantly fell in love.

"Oh my God…Love your boots. You're gonna have to let me borrow those." It was said so casually, Veronica was instantly thrown off her game.

Lily near laughed at the confused look on Veronica's face. But it only took half a second for her to recover.

"I'm not gonna _have_ to let you do anything." If this was a battle for power, Veronica wasn't gonna let some spoiled rich girl win it from her.

"Oh! Somebody's grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy."

"You're always like this?"

"No." She shook her head. "Most days I'm worse."

"I think I'm gonna like you, Veronica Mars."

_Okay…what the hell?_

"Look…Lily, is it?" At her nod - "I don't really intend to stick around long enough for you to get the chance."

Lily flopped down on the Veronicas bed. "So your leaving?"

"As soon as I can." Veronica lifted an eyebrow in Lily's direction. "Why? Ya gonna _try_ and stop me?"

"Some how, I don't think that would work."

"You're smarter than you look."

Lily just shrugged serenely. "Well, if you do -figure yourself away out, I mean….You should take me with you." It didn't really sound like a question…But then, it wasn't one.

Again, Veronicas mouth fell open. If Lily wasn't 100 percent sincere, she probably would have laughed her ass off. "I'm sorry…What?"

"You've been here, like, two hours, right? Well, I've been here for 17 years. You barley got a taste of what's to come."

"It's really that bad here for you?" Pretty, rich, white girl, from the right side of the tracks? What could she _possibly_ be running away from?

"No." She shook her head, mimicking Veronica from earlier. "Most days it's worse."

Veronica watched the new girl for a moment before nodding her head. Maybe she didn't have to understand. What was the saying? The grass is always greener on the other side? "I can believe that."

"So you'll take me with you?" She smiled cheekily. Veronica couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't even know you!" she laughed.

"Let's change that." Lily leapt up from the bed, grabbing Veronica hand. "Let's go out."

"Lily…"

"Look, we both hate it here. We already have that in common." She gave Veronica a once over. "With our hot-bods, your kick ass New York attitude and my all around fabulous-ness…we could rule the world."

"I have no desire to rule the world, Lily." But she allowed her to pull her out of the room and down the hall.

"Give me one night to change you mind!"

And they were off into the night - without a single word to parental units.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And just how is this supposed to convince me we could rule the world?" Veronica yelled over the sounds over the thumpa-thumpa of the bass line. Lily just laughed, and shrugged, pulling Veronica through the crowd.

"You just need time to see how truly fabulous I am!"

Veronica took in the sites and sounds of the party. It was a lot like that parties she had attended in New York. There were even bikes parked outside the house. And it was an actually house. Normal sized and everything.

She was immediately more comfortable here than she was, or ever would be, at the Kane residence.

"Ronica - this, is Weevil." Lily introduced. The Hispanic boy gave her a half hearted nod, throwing his arm around Lilys shoulders.

"Weevil?" She lifted a brow, stifling a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Weevil. You got a problem, Blondie?"

"No, no problem." She held up her hands in surrender. She took a quick scan of the room. "So this is your gang then?"

"Isn't it cool?" Lily gave a wicked grin, running her hand over Weevils arm. "Don't you just love a man with power?"

Veronica just nodded. "The PCHer's right?" At Weevils nod - "Which makes you…Eli Navarro, Gang leader to the PCHer's, who lives with his grand mother, cousin and various nieces and nephews. Now, the PCHer's themselves run 'business' through Neptune - at least, the 'business' that hasn't been overtaken by the Fitzpatrick's - who run the drug trade and sex trade." Veronica frowned lightly, tapping her finger against her chin. "Did I miss anything?"

Weevil smirked while Lily looked at Veronica with a mixture of admiration and pride.

"Who _are_ you, Blondie?"

"Veronica Mars." She stuck her hand out to shake. "I've got my own powers."

"Well, V." Weevil gave her an assessing look. "You're good people. _You _can come back any time you like.

The three shared a laugh, before Weevil was call off to some other corner of the party. Veronica is still smiling when Lily throws her arm over Veronica's shoulder. She likes Weevil. Actually, there's no one she met at the party she doesn't like. That doesn't mean she trusts them. Not even a little bit.

But, she does like them. They's good people.

"Now how, little sister, did you ever know any of that?"

"My…I used to live with a cop. I never go into any situation without knowing everything I can." Her voice drop slightly at the thought of her dad. She toughened up. "I pumped Cliff for everything he knew, and did some of my own research on the plane."

"Well, Detective Mars, what do you know about me?"

"Lily Kane - spoiled rich girl, from the 090909 areas code." Veronica laughed out loud at Lily's pout.

"That's it?"

"Sorry! There not much you can get on someone who hasn't been arrested."

"And here I thought I was famous."

"Well, Im sure if I had studied up on my paparazzi magazines..." Veronica started, but was interrupted by Weevil and another gang member, Felix.

"Drinks, ladies?" Weevil began to hand out glasses. Veronica looked down at the cup in her hand and began to feel nauseous. She tucked the drink onto the table next to her without taking a drink. Lily was the only one to notice.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave a sad laugh. "Oh, please don't tell me you're one on _them?"_

"One of _them_, who?"

"Those girls who don't eat or drink in company." She grimaced, thinking of Madison and her ever changing diets. Nobody needed another Madison.

"No, that's not it." Veronica gave a half shrug. "I just don't drink something I didn't open myself." She smiled at Lily, winking. "I never go into any situation without knowing everything I can."

Weevil nodded and stood. "Smart girl." He disappeared, and returned with a can of coke. "Better?"

"Much." She tipped her can at them. "Thanks."

______________________________________________________________________

Word count:1949

Story count: 3833

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Two Can Keep A Secret (3 of ?)

**Author: **T.S.A.M

**Pairings: **All from show - LoVe takes the prize tho (eventually)

**Summary: **AU Pre-show. New York born Veronica Mars loses her whole family to find she is actually the daughter of Neptune California's billionaire Jake Kane. She comes to town with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a secret in her pocket. But in Neptune, how long can a secret stay a secret?

**Spoilers: **Whole show, but will be changing details as I go along…So be prepared.

**A/N: **OMG! I am looovvviiinnnngggg the repsonse to this story! And am, actually, quite surprised. But in a good way! Please please please keep it up!

**Previously in TCKaS:**

After the death of her father and the disappearance of her mother, a suddenly alone Veronica is shocked to discover her biological is not who she thought. Cliff McCormick, her fathers (Keith) lawyer from Neptune, tracks her down and brings her to the Kane estate. _Veronica instantly dislikes her new 'family' with the exception of Lily, who appears to want out of this place as much as she does. Lily introduces her to Weevil and the PCHers where they are surprised about Veronica's knowledge of them. Veronica refuses an open drink, so Weevil grabs her a closed one._

________________________________________________________________________

Veronica's head hurt. Ugg. That's what you get when you spend the night drinking with bikers. Weevil was a good guy. He brought her her own unopened bottle from the cabinet. He gave it to her to inspect for tampering and let her keep it in her hand all night long.

Yeah, she liked Weevil.

Well, last night she had. But a bottle of JD and a rough night sleep later, she figured she owed him pain of some sort. At least as much as she was in.

She had awoken to the sounds of yelling and glass breaking. For a moment or two, she thought she was still in New York. It only lasted until the maid burst into her room.

"Miss Veronica? Mr. and Mrs. Kane are requesting your presence at the breakfast table."

"Is that what that noise was? Sounded like a bar fight." She stretched, sitting up. She grinned at the maid. "You're hiding in here, aren't you?"

The young maid blushes. "Oh - no! it's just…"

"No, really, don't worry about it." Veronica shook her head (and then winced, because that _hurt_!). "I completely understand. Look, why don't you hang out in here for a bit?" Veronica was at the door. "I'll tell them I threw up or something."

"Thank you Miss V-"

"It's just Veronica."

"Oh, no miss! The Mrs. - "

"Right." Veronica frowned. "Okay, around everyone else you do whatever it is that wont get you into trouble. But when its just you and me? You call me Veronica, alright? And I'll call you…?"

"Lisa, mi…Sorry. Veronica."

"See you around, Lisa."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How nice of you to join us." Celeste's snotty voice cut right through Veronicas brain, causing the pounding to increase. "And it such an…attire."

Veronica looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she had had on the night before. She shrugs.

"Only the best for you, Mrs. Kane." She tosses herself down into the chair next to Lily, whose head had been permanently attached to the kitchen table. Veronica is happy she's not the only one feeling the after effects of the night before.

"Good morning, Veronica."

Veronica barley spares Jake a glance as she reaches for the orange juice. Duncan is floundering. What do you say to the sister you've never met?

He is spared any awkward conversation by his parents leaving the dining table. He almost laughs though, when both Veronica and Lily make a dirty face at them, behind their backs. It shouldn't be funny - but it was so perfectly timed….

He just smiled into his toast instead.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Lily's voice pokes up.

"This whole thing bites." Veronica sounds bitter. She looks around. "Where's all the broken glass? I thought someone was getting killed down here."

"You really think mother would let anyone see a mess she made?" Lily let out a half laugh. She look between Veronica and Duncan. "Am I going to have to introduce you two?" They just stare at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Fine!"

She moves behind Duncan.

"Brother, Veronica. Veronica, Donut." She introduced. Veronica lifted an eyebrow before taking another bite of egg.

"It's Duncan....Um...Hey." Duncan gave a small wave. She gives him a once over and a small wordless nod before standing.

"I'm gonna go change."

When Veronica was gone -

"Oh…Kay." Lily watched Veronicas retreating back.

"So she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you D. God, you are such a girl! She doesn't even know you." But the frown never leaves Lily's face. Then she suddenly smiles. "I know! We can go to the beach, the three of us."

"The beach?" 

"Look, you wanna see Neptune right?" Lily asked Veronica. They were now in her room, deciding what to wear for the day. "Any minute now, someone is going to find out you are Jake Kane's illegitimate daughter. And then _everyone_ is gonna want a piece of you. Wouldn't you rather look at the town before everyone is looking back?"

Veronica bit her lip. She really, really hated this place. And these people. Well, most of them.

"Come on, Ronica - How bad could it possibly be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The beach isn't too bad. A little crowded for Veronicas tastes, but that's the great thing about the beach - close your eyes, turn on your music, listen to the waves and Bam! You're all alone in this world.

Lily's off flirting with the life guard and Duncan…Well, she doesn't really care where Duncan is. Veronica closes her eyes and relaxes for a tan.

She stays there until she feels ice cold water being slowly poured onto her back. She lets out a yelp and stands quickly. Lily is standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face and Veronica is wide eyed.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Veronica lets out a half laugh half scream before charging in Lily's direction.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for that."

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The girls are screaming and laughing, chasing each other around in circles. Veronica is making it her mission to dunk Miss Lily Kane straight into the ocean.

Their giggles make it hard to run and watch where they are going at the same time. Lily turned her head to see how close Veronica was when she ran straight into a hard body.

"Whoa there pretty lady!"

"Logan!" Lily grinned, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss. Veronica stopped dead, unsure of what it is she's supposed to do now. When the pair come apart, Lily steps back. "Hey guys!"

Two more teenage boys came up behind Logan. The tallest on had floppy blonde hair and a cocky 'I-know-I'm-Hot' grin. The second boy was shorter, he had brown hair with blonde highlights and a small shy smile.

The boys make their greetings as Duncan comes forward. He and Logan fist bump. _Great. They're friends._ Veronica thinks, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. When she looks back, Logan tries to catch her eye but she quickly looks to Lily.

"Duh, stupid me! Guys, this is Veronica, our…" Lily trails off as Veronica's eyes widen. "Huh."

"Your 'huh'?" Logan smirks. Lily smacks him in the chest lightly. While Lily has no problem with Veronica being her new sister and doesn't care who know - she know Veronica is still…There was no good way to do this.

Duncan feels anxious. Eventually, everyone was going to know. His father was an adulterer and his mother would be made a fool. But these were his friends…they could tell them-

"What?" Veronica made the decision for them. She pulls Lily to her side and pouts. "You can't see the family resemblance?"

Lily is only momentarily shocked before falling into a pout herself. Logan and the shorter boys eyes widen whilst the blonde remains oblivious.

"Cousin?" The short boy tries to help. Logan rolls his eyes and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, 'cause Lil always hesitates when introducing us to her cousins." Logan nods to Duncan. "Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Ouch."

"You have no idea."

Lily rolls her eyes again. "Come on Ronica." She points to Logan. "This is boyfriend."

"Just boyfriend?" She laughs at Lily, stepping away. Logan frowns slightly.

"Just boyfriend." Lily nods, trying not to laugh.

"Somehow I don't think anyone would appreciate me calling him 'boyfriend'."

"Hmmm…Good point." Lily taps her finger to her lips. "You may call him-"

"I'm Dick." The tall blonde steps forward. Veronica turns her face to glare at him for ruining their game. He doesn't even notice as he gives her an appreciative look. "Learn the name babe. You'll be screaming it all night long."

His friends all groan at his lame line as Dick reaches around to slap Veronicas ass. Before his hand makes contact, Dick has a face-full of sand.

He looks up to see Veronica holding his wrist up over his back. She had flipped him!

"Apologise!" She ordered. The other stared in silence, not sure what to do.

"Wha-?"

"Say you're sorry, and I'll let you up." She says casually. When Dick attempts to get up on his own, she applies a small amount of pressure and he's back on the ground again. He looks up at his friends, who are to close to laughing to actually try to help him.

He mumbles something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Veronica held a hand to her ears,as if to hear him better.

"I said I'm sorry. Now let me up." She releases him immediately. "Crazy bitch."

"You say bitch like it's a bad thing." She smirks as he stands rubbing his shoulder. Logan turned to the shorter boy.

"I _like_ this girl."

The shorter boys stared at her wide-eyes with a smile playing on his lip. "No kidding."

Lily turned Veronica to the shorter boy, who gave her a shy smile, which she returned.

"That was cool." The boy smirked.

"Thanks!"

"Ronica, this is Beaver."

"Beaver? Did your parents hate you?"

"That's a possibility but no, name names actually Cassidy - "

"Beav will be fine." Dick interrupts. Beaver glares at Dick. Veronica holds out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, _Cassidy_."

"And I am -" Logan holds out his hand, which Veronica reluctantly takes. When their hands touch Veronica feel a jolt. _"Feels good, right?" _If she hadn't been on the beach, she may have confused it for a static shock. She dropped his hand before her could say anything more.

She doesn't know why but Logan suddenly terrifies her. That's not true. She knows why. She steels herself against assaulting memories and moves as far from him as she can with being obvious.

"Logan. I know."

"How -?"

"Lily said it when you came up, alright, what's next?" She turns to Lily, ignoring Logan's existence. Logan watches her a little confused. Brrr, the girl is cold.

Veronica hooks her arms through Lily's and Cassidy's. "Ice cream?"

Veronica, Lily and Cassidy leave Logan, Dick and Duncan staring after them.

"_Beaver_ is the one getting tail? What the _hell _man?" Dick puffed. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Dick…Shut up."

"So…" Logan starts. "That's your sister."

"Yup."

"She hates me."

Duncan suppresses a laugh at the words he had spoken to Lily only this morning.

"If it make you feel any better, I think she hates me too."

"It's doesn't. But thanks."

The boys pick up their board and make their way towards where the girls have set up camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls watch as Cassidy gathers up his things to join the other guys out on the waves.

"Seriously? Brothers?" Veronica asks once he's gone. She shakes her head. "Crazy."

"I know." Lily lays back down. "Do you like him?"

"Him who?"

"Beaver."

"_Cassidy._" She stresses his given name. "And no. I mean, not like that. He's a sweet kid. Kinda cute…Like you just wanna put him in your pocket or on a shelf and take care of him forever."

"You, Veronica Mars, are a very strange girl."

"Likewise, Lily Kane."

"What about the others?"

"You mean Dick?" She stutters. "No thank you."

"You don't like him?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She smirks.

"You don't like Logan either. Or Duncan for that matter." She pulls her sunglasses off her face to look at Veronica. "Why is that?"

"I don't-"

"Don't BS a bullshitter, sister-dear."

"Look - I don't know them. I don't trust people I don't know. And I don't like people I can't trust."

"You like _Cassidy_."

"Can you just drop this, Lily? Please?"

"And Weevil. And me."

"Dammit, Lily!" Veronica explodes. "Leave it alone!"

Lily jumps back at the ferocity in Veronicas voice.

"Ronica -" She reaches out to touch her friend. Veronica flinches backwards.

"Fuck off, _Miss_ _Kane._"

Lily just watches as Veronica takes off, at a loss for what to do. Logan surprises her as he flops down beside her.

"What was that all about?"

"I….Have no idea."

________________________________________________________________________

Word Count:1992

Story count: 5825


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Two Can Keep A Secret (4 of ?)**

**Author: **T.S.A.M

**Pairings: **All from show - LoVe takes the prize tho (eventually)

**Summary: **AU Pre-show. New York born Veronica Mars loses her whole family to find she is actually the daughter of Neptune California's billionaire Jake Kane. She comes to town with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a secret in her pocket. But in Neptune, how long can a secret stay a secret?

**Spoilers: **Whole show, but will be changing details as I go along…So be prepared.

**A/N - **As much as I would LOVE to reply to everyones reviews, sometimes it just becomes a lot of repeatative "Thank you so much for reviewing" 's. Not that Im NOT thankful, but unless I have more to ssay than that, I probably will not be replying. But sometimes if you ask questions, or say something funny or interesting, I will reply. I_** LOVE**_ talking to my reviewers. That being said...

**serber** - I'm thinking...no. Probably not. I like good-guy Cassidy.

**Previously in TCKaS:**

Veronica instantly dislikes her new 'family' with the exception of Lily, who appears to want out of this place as much as she does. Lily introduces her to Weevil and the PCHers where they are surprised about Veronica's knowledge of them. Veronica refuses an open drink, so Weevil grabs her an unopened one._ After noticing how cold Veronica is to Duncan, Lily suggests a day on the town before everyone finds out who she is. At the beach they run into Dick, Cassidy and Logan. Dick and Veronica have a confrontation, earning the respect of Logan and Cassidy. Veronica takes an instant disliking to Logan but makes fast friends with Cassidy. When Lily asks her about it, she takes off, angrily._

_________________________________________________________ _

Lily doesn't see Veronica until the next morning. But if she has learned anything about living in the Kane household it's that when something bad happens, and you don't know how to deal - you ignore it.

"So, I'm thinking…Girls day?" Lily swings around to Veronica.

Veronica's eyes widened comically. "Oh" She gasped, covering her mouth. "Will you _totally _braid my hair?"

"Umm." Lily's voice took on a valley-girl tone as she flipped her hair. "Of course! Like, duh!"

Both girls let out a small laugh. Lily was the first to stop, throwing an arm around Veronicas shoulders.

"No, seriously people. I think we should just hang out here today. Watch movies, talk about boys…"

"You'll have more to talk about than me. I don't know any boys here."

"Exactly! I already know _everything_ about the boys here! You can tell me _all_ about New York boys!"

Veronica let out a tight smile and a small shrug. "There's really not much to tell."

"Seriously?" Lily looked doubtful. "You didn't have a boyfriend?"

_See? See how much I love you?_

"No!" At Lily's wide eyes - "I mean. No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Against every fibre in her being Lily decided to let it drop. They sat in an awkward silence. The lack of sound was broken by Duncan crashing through the door. He stood up and blushed.

"I...uh, fell."

"Smooth Donut. Real smooth." His eldest sister laughed at him, ruffling his hair. He scowled at her and stopped her hand. She retaliated by sticking her tongue out. It's then Duncan notices Veronica in the room.

"Hey! Where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"No where." She snapped coldly before turning back to Lily. "Find me when you're done eating."

"Wait aren't you going to..." Lily trailed off as Veronica left the room. "...eat?"

Lily turned back to Duncan with a shrug, picking up her bowl of cereal. Duncan began to pour himself a bowl, when he sighed and sat the box back down.

"Why does she hate me?" He attempted to look his sister right in the eye. Lily stopped mid-chew. "And don't tell me she doesn't. I'm not nearly as stupid as you think I am."

Swallowing, Lily sat down her bowl and stepped in front of her brother, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Aww...baby brother." She pulls him down for a noisy, wet kiss on the forehead. "Who could possibly hate you?"

Duncan watched as she made her way after Veronica. He let out a half laugh and rolled his eyes. "Women."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Favorite....color."

"Are you really serious about this?"

The girls had set up camp in Veronicas room, where Lily had found her after breakfast. They piled up the blankets and pillows on the ends of the beds, leaning up against the piles, facing each other. Lily was painting her toe nails, while Veronica laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, excuse me, Veronica Mars, but I don't see _you _coming up with anything."

"Fine...Black."

"Blacks not a color, it's a shade."

"Look who was paying attention in kindercare."

"Bite me." Lily grinned. "Mines blues."

"Green."

"Was that so hard?"

"You have no idea." She drawled.

"It's your turn." Lily spoke smartly.

"Hmmm..." Veronica started. "Let's see...What, besides partying and hanging at the beach, do you do in Neptune for fun?" Lily gave her a wicked grin before opening her mouth. "And sex doesn't count." She continued dryly.

"Shucks." She pouted. "You're no fun."

"Yep. That's me, Veronica 'No-fun' Mars!"

"Alright Miss 'No-fun', my turn..."

"But you didn't answ-"

"I _said,_ my turn!" Lily smacked Veronica on the leg. Veronica laughed and motioned her to go on. "Who...was your last boyfriend."

There was silence from the other end of the bed, and Lily began to think Veronica wasn't going to answer.

"Lily?" Veronica's voice came out small, causing Lily to sit up in concern. She was less than surprised to see she had turned away, onto her side.

"Yes, Veronica?"

"Can we not play any more?"

Lily bit her lip, watching her new friend with worry. She didn't like this side of Veronica. It through her off. This quiet child-like girl was nothing like the street-wise, smart ass chick she had been getting to know. What ever...who ever it was that made her like..._this_, wasn't funny. This wasn't something Lily could roll over her shoulders, play it off. No - this wasn't a game.

She began to rub Veronica's leg. "Sure Veronica. We wont play anymore." _No more games._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke her up. Maybe it was the cold air, maybe it was the dryness of her throat...or maybe, just maybe, it was Lily's snoring coming from the other end of the bed.

The soft sounds brought a small smile to Veronica's face. Lily was...there were no words to really describe Lily Kane. But whoever she was...Veronica was glad she had come into her life when she had. Maybe Lily Kane was exactly what Veronica Mars needed.

She quietly sneaks out of the room, trying not to wake Lily from her slumber. The moon is full as she passes by the window on the way to the kitchen. She and Lily had sat around most of the day, alternating between chatting _(Lily told her all about Neptune High and the 09er's) _and watching some television _(You wouldn't believe the crap they put on t.v these days!), _emerging from the room only for meals. It had been a nice waste of a Sunday.

Pouring herself a glass of water from the fridge, she froze at a sound coming out of the living room. She hoped to hell it wasn't Celeste. The woman _hated_ her. While Veronica really couldn't blame her, it wasn't her fault the woman's husband was shameless, and her mother a...

What ever her mother was, _she_ was not to blame. But Celeste had made it more than clear the Veronica was the reason her life had gone to hell. Even being in the same room with her gave Veronica goose bumps.

Putting her glass down slowly and quietly, she tiptoed to the doorway, and peeked her head around the corner. It wasn't the Mrs. Kane...It was the Mr.

**Alright, Veronica Mars, just what **_**was**_** Jake Kane doing sneaking into his house, in the dead of night? Both Lily and I had seen him head off to bed early, yet here he was, creeping in, looking guilty as could be. Looks like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, or the most confused. Either way, I'm not stopping till I find our what's going on.**


End file.
